


Batwoman Vs. The Butcheress

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Dismemberment, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Someone is stalking and killing Batman's foes





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Absolute Justice

It's a cold and rainy winter night in Gotham City, the GCPD is swarming a warehouse, inside they find the dead bodies of the Joker and Harley Quinn sprawled facedown with deep gash wounds in their backs.

Detective Maggie Sawyer knelt down and examined The Joker's corpse first. The wound was clean, deliberate, and exact

'Whoever took out Joker and Harley knew what they were doing.' Maggie thought to herself.

"I don't believe this." a female uniformed officer said.

High above the action, Batwoman looked down on the scene with binoculars.

"It's hard for me to believe too, Batwoman." Supergirl says from behind Batwoman.

Batwoman nods without saying anything.

"Do the Police?" Batwoman asks.

"Nope, no DNA, no blood, or prints." the blonde Kryptonian said.

"The GCPD isn't going to look too deeply into these murders." Batwoman replies.

"Who could've targeted Joker and Harley?" 

"Only Batwoman comes to mind." Batman says, suddenly appearing beside Supergirl.

Batwoman shoots Batman a nasty glare, as does Supergirl.

Two Hours Later...

"I can't believe Batman accused me of killing Joker and Harley!" Kate yelled before she slammed her right hand down hard on her dinning room table.

"Try not to let Batman get under your skin, Kate." Linda says in a soothing tone, Kate felt the anger inside her dissipate. She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath.

Kate tried to figure out who could have killed Harley and The Joker but couldn't think of anyone.

Kate had showered and got ready for bed, Linda stood up and moved to leave.

"I'll see what I can find out, Kate." Linda says before taking her leave.

Once Linda was gone, Kate turned on the television, Vicki Vale is reporting on the murders of The Joker and Harley Quinn when she is interrupted by a woman dressed in all black and armed with a Butcher's knife.

"Attention citizens of Gotham City, I am The Butcheress, your city's new savior, unlike Batman, The Crows, Batwoman and the like I intend to deliver absolute justice to any and all evil-doers."

Kate ran down to the Batcave and suited up before jumping on her motorcycle and riding out to Vicki's news station, arriving there just as Batman did.

Karen Serenity, aka The Butcheress just pulled off her biggest crime since she'd come to Gotham from California eight weeks ago: Killing Harley Quinn and The Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker.

She had hoped to run into Batwoman to test herself against the heroine, but so far she'd had no luck in finding her , until-.

"Hey you, who are you?" Batman asked.

"The Butcheress if you must know, Batboy. You're of no interest to me." she said nonchalantly.

Batwoman was floored, this female villain wasn't remotely interested in taking on Batman.

"I take it that you want to take me on instead?" Batwoman inquired.

"You got it, sweet cheeks." The Butcheress replied.

Batwoman smiled confidently as she took up her fighting stance. "Come on psycho girl, let's dance." she said.

Karen dropped the jewels and charged Batwoman, who easily dodged her before she threw a roundhouse kick, Karen grabbed Batwoman's right leg and slammed her into the roof back first, Karen then slammed the heel of her boot down onto Batwoman's right leg, snapping the bone easily. Then The Butcheress quickly straddled the gorgeous redhead and began mercilessly punching Batwoman in the face, Kate's agony lasted for a good fifteen minutes, when Karen did finally cease her attack on the poor heroine Karen had broken Kate's right jaw, swelled her left eye shut, and bloodied her lip. Feeling good about herself Karen drew her butcher knife, intent on finishing Batwoman off.

When suddenly a pair of red beams come out of nowhere and sliced Karen's left shoulder open, making her drop her weapon.

"Hey sister, hands off. Batwoman's taken." Supergirl said angrily before sending two more heat vision beams towards Karen, who avoids the first beam, but the second beam cut her right leg.

"You ruined my fun blondie, I'll be back to finish the Batbimbo off and you too." Karen said before limping away.

Supergirl landed and hurried over to Batwoman, her beautiful face was now horribly disfigured, Kate's breathing was labored and shallow.

"Oh my God, Kate." Linda said as she rushed to the younger redhead's side, kneeling down beside her, Linda grabbed Kate's left hand and squeezed it gently.

"Kate...It's Linda, can you here me?" "Lin......da." Batwoman breathed out in a hoarse whisper, seeing Kate, no seeing _HER Kate_ suffering like this is unbearable for Linda, but she knew that she had to be strong for Kate.

"Sorry I... just wanted to prove myself, Linda." Batwoman said as Supergirl knelt down and picked Batwoman up, bridal style and left before Gotham PD or The Crows arrived.

Supergirl took Batwoman back to her apartment where she removed Kate's bat suit, cowl, gloves, and boots. "How bad are you hurt, Kate sweetheart?" Linda asked as she caressed Kate's red hair gently.

"She bruised my face and broke my ribs and my back when she slammed me." Kate said weakly. Linda smiled, thankful that she was able to save her girlfriend. She leaned over and kissed Kate on the forehead first, then the lips.

"I'm just happy that you're safe, Kate." Linda said.

"Thank you, Linda. I'm so lucky to have you." Kate whispers.

"Shh... Just rest now, Kate. I'll be out in the living room if you need me." Linda says.

Linda goes out into the living room and sits on the couch.

"How is she doing?" Batman asks from the window. Linda rolls her eyes, 

"Aside from the fact that Kate had the living crap kicked out of her you mean? She'll be fine. though you could have come to Batwoman's aid until I got there! You were right there!!" Linda yelled.

"I was.. under the impression that Kate didn't need my help, being as confident as she was." Batman said smugly.

"You arrogant, self-centered prick, you left Kate high and dry and it nearly got her killed." Supergirl hissed.

Batman left Kate's apartment without saying anything else to Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Later...

Linda had carefully reset Kate's broken leg and took her to the hospital, upon arriving she is met by Sophie Moore of The Crows and Commander Jacob Kane, Kate's Father.

Supergirl gave them a shortened version of what happened to Kate, (Without the mention of Kate taking The Butcheress on as Batwoman of course.)

Commander Kane and Sophie were both shocked and angered by Supergirl's account of what happened to Kate, 

Doctor Susan Chen walked up to Sophie, Supergirl, and Jacob. 

"Supergirl, thank you for bringing Ms. Kane in."

Supergirl smiled and nods at Susan.

Sophie looks at the blonde Kryptonian and smiles, Supergirl doesn't return the sentiment.

Doctor Chen is talking to Jacob, Supergirl goes to the roof to leave, she's followed by Sophie.

"Supergirl, what really happened to Kate?" Sophie inquired.

Supergirl doesn't say anything, she just flies off.

Sophie goes back to Kate's hospital room, 

As she walks in, Sophie hears Kate yelling at her Father.

"Why are the two of you here?!" 

"Kate, calm down." her Father says.

Kate's tone cuts Sophie deeply.

'She was hurt, but didn't want the Commander here. Or me for that matter.' Sophie thought, sadness washing over her like a tidal wave.

All too soon Sophie's eyes met Kate's, a miniscule amount of regret flashed across Sophie's face. Just then, Linda Danvers rushed into Kate's room, she hurried over to Kate, embracing the younger woman carefully when Linda reaches Kate.

Sophie wanted to say something, but her voice had failed her, across the room, Kate's Father watched his daughter's interaction with the beautiful, statuesque blonde.

Then he looks and sees Sophie running out of the hospital room in tears.

"I was so afraid when I saw the news and heard that you'd been hurt by that Butcheress woman." Linda says, genuine concern soaking her words.

"Excuse me, Miss. I need to talk to Kate alone." Jacob said in more of a commanding tone than a request.

Linda looks at Kate, who gives the blonde a slight nod.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, Kate." Linda says before exiting the room.

Kate's eyes lingered on the door, even after Linda had stepped out into the hallway.

"So, she's new, what bar did you meet her at?" Jacob asks his daughter.

Kate turned over and faced her Father.

"Her name is Linda Danvers and she's the owner of a bookstore that I love to frequent." Kate said defensively.

Standing outside in the hallway, Linda listened to Kate and her Father's conversation and it pleased her to hear Kate defend her.

"You really hurt Sophie, Kate." Jacob says.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate scoffs and rolls her eyes.

_"I _ hurt Sophie? Dad, she's the one who left me and got married and she told me at the party to move on, which is what I'm trying to do." 

Jacob didn't say anything, he just turns and leaves.

Kate stays in the hospital for two weeks before she is released and allowed to go home.

Once she is healed, Kate is released from the hospital, she goes home, Linda is waiting for her.

Linda helps Kate over to the couch, the Maid of Might then joins Kate on the couch. Linda sighs before feeling Kate's head rest on her left shoulder, with a smile, Linda carefully wrapped her arms around Kate, the younger woman basked in Linda's warmth and comfort.

"I'm not going out on patrol tonight, Kate." 

Kate doesn't say a word, she just smiles and nuzzles against Linda.


End file.
